foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Tracy's apartment
When Nick Knight's new partner, Tracy Vetter, was introduced in Season Three, a set was constructed for the apartment in which she lived. Or, more accurately, it was re''constructed from the set for Natalie's apartment in Season Two. The same space was used for the living rooms of both apartments; Natalie's dining room and kitchen were turned into Tracy's bedroom and adjoining bathroom; and the bathroom and hall off the lobby of Natalie's apartment were turned into a utility kitchen off the lobby of Tracy's apartment. Natalie's bedroom was dismantled, and the space used for other purposes. Besides the general layout, some of the specific design elements were also recycled into the new set—most noticeably, the fireplace and glass-paned partion with the sliding door. In Natalie's apartment, the latter leads from the living room into the dining room; in Tracy's, it leads into her bedroom. A three-storey apartment building was used for exterior views of the building where Tracy lives. From a comparison of its fenestration with the angle out of the bedroom window (Dead of Night), it seems probable that Tracy's apartment is on the first floor. Entrance Hall The corridors of the apartment building seem to be painted some neutral shade, maybe beige; but the various rooms of Tracy's apartment are painted different shades (though the woodwork is white). The front hall, for example, is peach. Tracy keeps a bicycle there; and there is a fringed rug on the floor. The hall leads directly into the living room. It has a large closet off to the right, and the kitchen on the left. It's hard to be sure; but it doesn't look as though there's an actual door to the kitchen, just a doorway. Kitchen Tracy has a small kitchen, with no place for seating in the room. It is painted a deep terracotta shade. From the array of pots and pans, Tracy does actually cook—or, alternatively, likes to feel that she has the option, whether she takes it up in practice or not. Just inside the doorway is a cupboard, with double doors—possibly a broom closet, or used for storage. Beside this is a large double-doored fridge-freezer. Vachon waxed sarcastic about this fridge in My Boyfriend is a Vampire, asking Tracy if she organized its contents alphabetically. There is a small cupboard above the fridge. Beyond the fridge is a stretch of wall down to the corner, where the stove is. Tracy has hung a picture of a fish on the wall; and there seems to be distinctly ''abundant collection of potholders and oven mitts assembled beneath. Beyond the circular ceiling light, there are saucepans and frying pans hanging from a set of hooks. Tracy also appears to have steel mixing bowls, and a blender. In the corner of the wall common to the living room there are upper cupboards; but most of that wall is taken up with the hatch, which has a broad counter. In the living room, there are a pair of bar stools set here, making it a convenient place for Tracy to perch and eat. Tracy has set a wooden wine rack on the counter at one end, and—at least in some episodes—also puts a vase of artificial sunflowers there, looking out onto the living room. There must be a sink somewhere in the kitchen (and quite possibly a dishwasher), but they never appeared on camera. The most likely location is on the kitchen side of the hatch, since no camera angle ever included that area. The kitchen was always shown through the hatch, from a camera angle in the living room. Living Room The main room of Tracy's apartment is the living room, which is painted in a light olive. The ceiling is the same shade, set off by a narrow strip of white moulding all the way round the room. There is also a high white baseboard around the room. On the living room side of the hatch, Tracy has set bar stools. Besides sitting there to eat, she also uses the stools as a quick place to dump coats. To the left of the hatch, just as you come in from the hall, there are four small pictures hanging in a square. At least at times, she has her phone and answering machine on the counter here. In Let No Man Tear Asunder, when she was sitting quizzing Vachon about the black market in stolen organs, she simply grabbed the handy notepad by the phone to write down the information he gave her. On the far side of the living room from the entrance, bookshelves run along the wall from the kitchen to a fireplace - though there are not that many books on the shelves, which hold a miscellany of items. Over the fireplace hangs a large picture, which seems to be an Inuit print. The mantelpiece has only a few things on it, including a pair of tall candles set one at each end. On the other side of the fireplace, Tracy has a computer centre. The desk, on which sits the keyboard, has a shelf set slightly above to hold the monitor. Another shelf is above the desk; Tracy has a potted plant on it at one end and a small lamp at the other. In the centre of the room is a large square glass-topped coffee table with an ornate metal frame. It sits on a rectangular rug, which is patterned, but predominantly pale blue in colour. On the other side of the living room is a glass-paned partition between the living room and bedroom, which probably has a sliding door, though Tracy seems to leave it open. The view from inside the bedroom cuts across the living room to the kitchen, fireplace, or computer centre, depending on the camera angle. There may be a standard lamp set somewhere on this side of the room. Perversely, except for the bar stools, no seating in the living room ever appeared on screen—but Tracy's apartment was only used in a relatively small proportion of the episodes, in only one season of the show. There pretty well has to have been somewhere in the living room to sit down. For that matter, the outside wall of the living room never appeared on screen. Yet Tracy's living room is presumably a full four-sided set: it was essentially a redress of Natalie's living room from Season Two, which had a large window in the outer wall. Furthermore, the corresponding bedroom wall did get filmed. Bedroom Tracy's bedroom has two doorways, one to the living room, the other to the bathroom. Because of the relatively few episodes in which the set appeared and the limited number of shooting angles, the door between the living and bedrooms was never seen clearly; but it appears to be have multiple glass panes, and is likely the same one that was used in the set for Natalie's apartment. On the wall from the door to the living room along to the bathroom Tracy has hung two large pictures of fish. Underneath is a demi-lune table (quite possibly the one that was in Natalie's front hall). She has put a small lamp and a potted plant on it. The head of the bed is by the outside wall of the room, the bed jutting into the room. Above it, there is a window. Tracy has put a mirror by the outer wall on the door-side of the bed. Angle it right, and you can see into the bathroom, which is opposite the foot of the bed. On the other side of the bed is a bedside table with a small lamp on it. Somewhere on the other side of the room, Tracy has a television set: we know this because, in Blackwing, she turned from the mirror to look at the TV when she heard Vachon's voice and realized that he was being interviewed. However, it is not clear exactly where the set is located: it could be on the wall common with the bathroom, or in the corner of the far wall of the bedroom. We never got to see the far wall of the bedroom properly, nor see all the bedroom furniture. In Dead of Night, when Tracy woke up in bed, she got up and crossed the room to look out of the window: this suggests that her bedroom is a corner room with a window on the far wall as well as behind her bed. It would be reasonable to assume that, somewhere in the room, there is storage for clothing—probably a clothes closet or wardrobe, and one or more chests of drawers. However, these must be located in areas of the room that never appeared on camera. Bathroom Tracy's bathroom is accessible from her bedroom. It is a small L-shaped room. From the general layout, it is likely that the bit cut out of the L forms the closet off the entrance hall. There may be a mat on the floor. A bathtub is set in the broader part of the room: it was here that Vachon took a shower in Black Buddha Pt. 1. There is a sink to the right of the door in the narrowed part of the room. Above the sink is a small shelf with toiletries, and a large mirror with a light above it. (It is possible that the mirror is the door of a shallow medicine cabinet.) The upper part of the bathroom (probably including the ceiling) is painted blue with white clouds. The lower part of the walls has large white rectangular tiles, with small dark diamond-shaped tiles set at the corners. The upper and lower sections are separated by a striking band of narrow black-and-white diamond-shaped tiles. Tracy has a shower curtain in a fancy pattern of black and gold on a clear background. Part of the pattern includes a circular medallion with a map of the world. There is a towel rack on the wall opposite the sink. On it, Tracy keeps at least two towels. One is a regular sized towel in pink. However, Tracy also has a big bath sheet in a black-and-white zebra-print, with a broad red and black border. It is this that Vachon used to dry his hair. Category:Sets